


Feed Me (Fuck You)

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Ficmas 2019 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Dean and Sam are not related, Dean is just being used as food by Sam okay, Explorer!AU, Explorer!Dean, Ficmas 2019, Hand Job, Here there be tentacles, M/M, PWP, Top!Sam, alien!Sam, aliens!au, bottom!Dean, this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Dean is an explorer traversing a set of ancient ruins. While exploring, he came across Sam, an alien who has a bit of an unusual request
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Ficmas 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569166
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	Feed Me (Fuck You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvaxus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/gifts).



> MERRY FICMAS
> 
> Today's Ficmas goes to @silvaxus! They gave me this prompt because, well, since, they write me Daddy porn, I write them tentacle porn. It's a win-win situation. MERRY FUCKIN' FICMAS

Dean  _ hated  _ exploring jungle ruins. 

The heat. The humidity. The mosquitos. The occasional leech. The isolation. The peril of twisting his ankle in the middle of an unmappable region and falling prey to the predators of the region. The rain. 

He  _ hated  _ it. 

But, some of the  _ best  _ archaeological and treasure finds came from the jungles, and so, into the jungles he went. 

The ruins that he was exploring that day haven’t been charted and gone through before, so Dean was pretty excited about finding some excellent loot, provided that treasure seekers hadn’t found it before him. 

It was looking good so far, however. There was a  _ lot  _ of foliage that Dean had to cut away from his path with his machete, but that wasn’t an issue and was to be expected. 

He took in every carving and every engraving that he found, trying to study the ancient civilization that had left them behind. He couldn’t place  _ what  _ civilization had left them though. The prospect of having discovered a new ancient tribe or civilization made Dean even  _ more  _ excited. 

He had to go further. 

A tree branch was right at hip height for him, and Dean  _ really  _ did not feel like climbing over it. He did need a break, however, so, he leaned against it as he took some water from his canteen, trying in vain to stay hydrated against the humid jungle heat. He ate a protein bar and some trail mix before he straightened up. He stretched his legs and back, groaning as various joints and vertebrae cracked and popped. He surveyed the ruins he had traversed already, as well as what laid within and nodded to himself. When it came closer to nightfall, or when the rain fell, he could stay in the ruins themselves, as some of the areas had roofs for him to kip under and also provide a defendable area. Dean killed a couple of mosquitos and withdrew his machete from its sheath. 

_ Who are you?  _

The voice came into Dean’s head unbidden and he blinked. He must be getting heat sick. Or something. Had to be. He drank some more water. 

_ Who are you? _

The voice was soft, curious. Light, in a sense. Dean felt compelled to answer it. 

“I’m Dean,” he said. “I’m an explorer. Who are you?” 

_ My name is not easily translated into your tongue, Explorer-Dean. I believe it would roughly translate to ‘Sam’. I am the captain of this aircraft- or, I was.  _

“Hold on, these are ancient ruins,” Dean protested, looking around for the disembodied voice. “Are you telling me-” 

_ That you are onboard an extraterrestrial spacecraft? Yes. As for the ancient ruins part, this ship crashed here about two centuries after the birth of one Jesus of Nazareth. Alas, I am the last of my kind living here, and even I currently grow weak. There hasn’t been a steady food supply for us for six of your generations. Perhaps less.  _

Dean could hardly believe what he was hearing, but he was grinning like a lunatic all the same. Aliens exist! Here was living proof that they did! And it was  _ him  _ who discovered that fact out! What a miracle! “Can I see you?” he asked. 

_ You may.  _

The tree branch moved. Dean jumped back and gaped in awe as another branch came into view, then the torso. From the thighs up there was skin, skin like Dean’s, with long vines resting by Sam’s sides as the youthful face of a man with soft, angular features came forward, the mouth still hidden. Brown curls rested around Sam’s face, and the eyes were a brilliant hazel, showing wisdom beyond its years. 

Sam was gorgeous, Dean couldn’t help but deny that, and he felt compelled to help this being upon who’s home he stumbled in on. “Is there a way I can help you?”

_ My kind is unique. Our food source is primarily sexual intercourse.  _ Sam tilted his head, showing that where a human mouth would be was a bright orange tiger lily.  _ As we get older, we need to have a steady supply of it, or we will eventually starve to death. Little ones tend to feed fine on photosynthesis alone for a time, but as we mature, we require sex. It wasn’t the lack of sex that killed us, but rather, the lack of variety. We were thriving before. The indigenous peoples of this land managed to keep us alive until war after war happened. And then there was the day of the big flash and the ashes and the poisonining of your kind.  _

“The bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki,” Dean nodded. “World War II. We’re still dealing with the effects of radiation from that. That was three to four of ‘our’ generations ago.” 

Sam nodded in understanding.  _ Many of my kind died due to that, because it blocked the sun. After that, we didn’t have a steady, variable food source. This ship had one hundred twenty-two men and women- at least, that’s the way your kind would classify them- onboard and under my command. Now, I’m the sole survivor, and down with my ship I’ll go.  _

“So, you need… sex,” Dean said slowly. 

_ Does this thought displease you? _

“Hell no,” Dean said with a bit of excitement in his voice. “It’s just… well, where’s your dick or pussy?” 

Sam gave an amused laugh, the vines at his side twitching. The tiger lily fluttered in the soft breeze.  _ Explorer-Dean, we conduct our intercourse with our tentacles, which are the tendrils attached to our arms.  _

“Oh God, I’m in a real life hentai,” Dean moaned, his cock seeming to harden instantly. 

_ If that is how you want to look at it, I won’t stop you,  _ Sam said with a smirk in his tone.  _ Disrobe.  _

Dean hurried to undress, his various pieces of clothing flying as he just threw them off. He set his machete down in a safer place, however, and set his boots neatly next to them. Everything else, he didn’t care about, just at the rate of speed that he was getting naked. 

Once he was naked, he didn’t have long to wait. The vines- or rather, the tentacles- flowed forward and wrapped around Dean. They were cool and smooth, with the smaller ones having suction cups. Dean shivered at the thought of having those marks for  _ weeks.  _ He hissed and moaned as he felt the tentacles press against him, pulling his legs apart and the tips caressing his body in search of a willing hole. 

_ So young, so supple. You would fill my hunger for days. You’re going to make me feel so full.  _

The tip to one of the smaller tentacles found Dean’s puckered hole just as Dean was cradled to the being’s broad chest. He gave a cry of pleasure-pain as he was breached, wrapping his arms around Sam. 

_ It will be uncomfortable at first,  _ Sam agreed as another tentacle reached down to wrap around Dean’s cock.  _ But I guarantee you won’t be for long.  _

A third tentacle found its way to Dean’s mouth. Dean moaned and opened his mouth, letting the tentacle slide down his throat easily. 

_ So good. Just like that for me, Explorer-Dean. Just let go. You’re safe right here in my embrace. Just let me take my fill. It’s going to take a long time, but you can do it.  _

Dean moaned and shivered, feeling relaxed at Sam’s words, even as he was being penetrated from both ends and his dick being stroked. He clenched around the tentacle in him and was rewarded by the tightening of the tentacles suctioned to his thighs. 

_ Just enjoy the ride, Explorer-Dean.  _

Dean totally planned on it. And as quickly as they started, his orgasm erupted from him, covering himself, the tentacles, and Sam’s chest in cum. 

_ Delicious,  _ Sam said, showing no signs of stopping. Dean’s cock hardened quickly.  _ Shall we go for another round?  _

Dean could only whimper and nod. 

He may be playing the big-boobed chick in the hentai he’s watched, but damn, he’s glad he’s in that position. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
